Understanding Love
by SamiJo
Summary: My answer to the SQUICK FROM HELL LEAP YEAR CHALLENGE. And just to let you know, I know why it is called that.


Draco sat in the Master Bath of the Malfoy Manner reading the newest romance novel, which Cornelius had bought for the library, with vanilla scented candles burning around him. He never did understand why he read them or even why Cornelius bought them. But they always did seem to give some interest while his lover was at work. Even though Cornelius did not need to work he insisted on keeping his job at the Ministry.

This raised some suspicion with the love crazy Malfoy. This morning while looking for something to wear he found a pair of pink panties and a charm bracelet in his lovers side of the closet. He had decided to put off asking about the two items until tomorrow since tonight was Valentines and the day that Draco admitted to having feelings for Cornelius.

Cornelius walked into the bathroom after leaving the office early to surprise the love of his life. Tonight he was treating Draco to dinner at The Penguin, a fancy restaurant at the North Pole. It had taken him two weeks to get everything in order. Last night he picked up the last part, which was a gift to his love.

"Draco, are you almost ready. We have diner reservations in an hour." Cornelius said making the man in the bathtub jump.

"Of course, let me go get dressed." He put the book he was reading down on the edge of the tub and stood up, wrapping a towel around him as he did. "We got an invitation to Granger's wedding. Did you know she has been dating the Potions Master at Hogwarts?"

"Yes luv, that started when she got the Charms position 3 years ago." Cornelius reminded him, "You were at the Yule Ball where they announced the engagement."

"Oh, right. I had always thought he was Gay back in school. He never had any lady friends."

"Draco, get ready, or we will miss my wonderful reservation for two at that brand new restaurant you wanted to try." Cornelius said walking into the closet to get his dress robes on that he had put aside earlier this morning. "And what do you mean you thought he was GAY! Don't tell me you were hoping to sleep with your potions master all this time."

"And if I was? There is nothing you can do about it. I mean that was almost 6 year ago. And it was only for a few weeks until I found out that Weasley was pining after him too." Draco said. "You know I don't settle for something that someone else wants."

Cornelius just rolled his eyes. "And what ever happened to Ms. Weasley? If I remember correctly she liked you at one time?"

"You know very well that when she found out I was sleeping with Potter she went for the next best thing. I did get offered to join by both parties a couple of times. Maybe I should have taken them up on that offer. I mean they did get married."

"YOU WILL NOT CALL UP ZABINI!" The Minister screamed.

"Jealous?"

"I will never tell you. And what is there to be jealous of some boy?" The blonde raised an eyebrow at the comment but did not say anything.

"Hello and welcome to The Penguin" the waitress said as the couple entered the restaurant. "May I know what name your reservation is under?"

"Fudge" the older man replied before taking the younger one's hand, who had a very strong silencing spell placed on him so he could not hear and was also wearing a very important blindfold.

"My apologies Minister" the lady said grabbing two menus, "your table is right this way."

She led the two to the back of the restaurant where there were a whole bunch of private rooms set up for the lover's holiday. Since the grand opening of the place was Valentines Day they had placed private rooms for all the couple's that could afford the privacy. They were surrounded by glass that held some fish from outside that had swam in. Along the back wall was cave like doors where Penguins could get in and out. They did have wards set up so they could not get into the restaurant. It was more for the atmosphere of the area.

Cornelius removed the silencing charm that was on Draco. And before any questions could be asked he started to explain a few things.

"Now, luv I am going to take off the blindfold and do a few things before I give you your gift. Don't turn around or you won't get your gift!"

Upon the removal of the blindfold Draco looked in awe at the restaurant. He had only heard of the Grand Opening of the place. He had originally tried to make some reservations here but was told the only available opening for one of the private rooms was in May. He did not want to wait that long and he really wanted to spend Valentines Day here with the love of his life.

"How did you get this? I called in August and they were all booked."

"I am the Minister, are I not?" 

"You used your power of being Minister to get me this?" 

"No, this was offered for publicity of the new restaurant."

"So you decided to sh…." He never finished his sentence upon feeling something cold touch his wrists." Looking down he saw the same bracelet that he had found earlier that day being clasped around his wrist. "You weren't cheating on me with some girl?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I saw this with a pair of pink panties this morning." Draco admitted "Where are those pink panties by the way?"

"Look very closely at the bracelet. And I can't believe you went through my half of the closet."

Draco looked at the bracelet and saw the pink panties charm that had been added by Cornelius that day. Also he saw an engraving that was not there when he looked at it earlier.

_"To Draco, the love of my life. With love, Cornelius."_


End file.
